Agradezco el día en el que te maté
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Gintoki y el comienza a pensar en cada suceso que lo hizo feliz luego de que la guerra terminó. Advertencia: Spoilers del manga. Drabble.


_**Agradezco el día en el que te maté.**_

No supo ni como, ni porqué, ellos dos estaban tan alejados de él el día de hoy, además de que lo mandaban de un lugar a otro, de la casa de Tae a hablar con el Gorilla, del dentista a visitar Yoshiwara, ¿Qué diablos sucedía el día de hoy? Y la pregunta más enigmática ¡¿Qué día era hoy?! Lo hicieron salir tan apresurado de su casa que ni tuvo tiempo de echarle un ojo al calendario.

Sin más mierdas se dignó ir a comer ramen donde Ikumatsu, donde la encontró cocinando como siempre, con sus ganas de siempre, y todo en ella era común, bueno, era ella, nada que temer, se sentó para mirar por el menú, hoy le apetecía un cambio. Pero cuando comenzaba a leer un platón de ramen estaba justo frente a él.

-Corre por la casa.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Espera… ¡IKUMATSU SONRIÓ! Bien para Gintoki se acabaría el mundo, pues verla a ella con aquella sonrisa era nuevo, realmente algo bueno había pasado hoy y él no se había enterado de nada, o algo sucedía, pero ni puta idea de que día era, en estos momentos extrañaba el maldito teléfono celular que le había dado Kagura para ver que jodido día era hoy. Dejo de pensar en el día, y comenzó a comer su ramen antes de que se disolvieran los fideos, realmente era el mejor ramen que había comido, tal vez Ikumatsu estaba de buenas el día de hoy, sí, capaz era eso.

Cuando termino de comer se encontró con Kagura que lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa, ¿Qué mierda le había pasado al planeta el día de hoy que sonreían hasta cuándo cagaban? Se sacó el dedo de la nariz para limpiarse en el pelo de la niña monstruo y desatarla, pero… NADA, bien, si, hoy sería el fin de la Tierra, aparecería Takasugi y rosearía ácido en la cabeza de NobuNobu gritando: EL NUEVO NOMBRE DE ESTE PLANETA SERÁ PLANETA YAKULT. No, bueno eso no.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa a todos hoy?-Le preguntó a la niña.

-Nah sé.

-Sí sabes, mocosa.-Apretó las mejillas de Kagura hasta que ella le pego una patada en las kintamas.

-Pedazo de mierda, ahora caminas o te llevo a arrastras.-Así lo hizo, nadie debía retar en estos días a la chica, o si no podría morir, y él era muy joven para morir.

Con dolor en sus entrepierna camino hasta la Yorozuya, cuando entro todo estaba con las luces apagadas hasta que de la nada salieron todos gritando cada estupidez que no supo que era realmente, pero pudo ver una pancarta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, imbécil", y se dio cuenta, era diez de octubre, que extraordinario, al quitar su cara de pez muerto se le tiraron los dos mocosos junto a Inugami que repetían feliz cumpleaños cada dos segundos, entre risas idiotas y "quítense de encima" les agradeció a todos los que se encontraban presentes, y la mejor parte llego, el pastel, bueno, encontró tres pasteles.

Pastel sospechoso número uno:

" _Cómeme completa 3" –_ No lo iba a hacer, era muy obvio que adentro había algo, pues se veía un poco esponjado, pero un experto en cosas dulces se daba cuenta de que no era un pastel. Rechazado.

Pastel MUY sospechoso número dos:

Eso no era pastel, eso era mierda de Sadaharu combinada con la mayonesa de Oogoshi-kun. Lo tiró por la ventana y un golpe en la cabeza demasiado fuerte le llego por parte de Otae.

Pastel común de chocolate:

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Gin-chan"_ Eso si que era un pastel, no como las mierdas anteriores, supo que era de Kagura, por el –chan, y porque ella estaba roja, tan linda que era su pequeña mocosa, comió un poco y estaba bueno, posiblemente Hinowa le había ayudado ya que estaba a su lado diciéndole que lo había hecho bien. Sonrió como estúpido, realmente estaba agradecido.

Gracias a Shouyo-sensei, pudo salir adelante, sonreír luego de atormentarse tanto de sus pecados, pudo conocer a gente que lo hacía sonreír día a día, quienes recompensaban su problemático pasado y lo aceptaban tal y como era ahora, un adicto al azúcar con ganas de proteger lo único que tenía, a esa estúpida gente que estaba celebrando su día de cumpleaños. Aun siendo un ex-Joushishi, un criminal buscado por todo Edo, un asesino, un idiota, incomprendido, un mal jefe, un busca pleitos y más títulos negativos toda esta gente lo quería y lo ayudaba cuando tenía problemas, eso es lo que le había llegado a obtener la Yorozuya.

Si no fuera por esa maldita guerra y cada cosa mala que hizo en ella, capaz no hubiera conocido a Otose, no hubiera tenido los Trabajos Raros, no hubiera conocido a Shinpachi, ni a Kagura, no habría hecho cosas que en estos momentos le ponía emoción a su día a día.

La Yorozuya, algo que era de él, y velaba por su felicidad, eso es lo que le había dado. Recompensas por su arduo trabajo en el pasado, dos mocosos problemáticos bajo sus cuidados, ¿qué pasaría con ellos cuando desapareciera? Ni se lo quería imaginar, se sentiría peor que el propio Luffy cuando perdió a Ace.

 _Por todo eso, gracias por haberte cortado la cabeza, Shouyo-sensei, gracias por dejar llevar la misma carga sobre mis hombros._

* * *

 **Bien, ha llegado mi momento -gritos a lo Shinpachi- _"Cumpleaños feliiiiiiiiz, cumpleaños feliiiiz cumpleaños querido Gin-chan, que los cumplas feliiiiiiz"_**

Hoy no iba a subir ningún fanfic, de hecho me iba a aguantar hasta mi cumpleaños y blah blah blah, pero resulta que hace al menos una hora me metí en facebook para ver que tal la vida y la cosa es que veo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Gintoki y fue como:

 ** _Recreación:_**

-baja, baja, baja por el inicio-

Publicación: Felicidades al samurái de pelo plateado, Gin-saaaaaaan... blah blah blah.

Yo: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Gin-chan... ¡NADIE NI NADA ME IMPEDIRÁ SUBIR ESTE FIC!

 **Actualmente**

Y bueno, eso es lo que pasó hace un rato, y... sé que no es mi estilo, ni nada, pero quería hacer algo pequeño, además de que estaba editando algunos fanfics que encontré en DropBox, revisé uno que escribí ayer y escribí uno hoy, bueno, mi vida basa a fanfics KamuKagus, o de Kagura, o de Kamui, well it, son mis personajes favoritos en el anime/manga, ah sí, escribí un OkiKagu... he vuelto a mis inicios, meh, bueno, que otra cosa más... ¡Me cree un Instagram exclusivo para anime/manga y dar avisos de fanfics, así que...

 **¡Alerta SPAM! ¡ALERTA SPAM!**

Quien quiera me puede seguir, soy... maddo.0nna, eso Saaaaaarabaaaaaa.


End file.
